


Reconcilable Differences (Comic)

by Vodka112



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Luthor Family Values.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reconcilable Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240930) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Bending timelines worse than Astolat. I miss Kon's old costume.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Continued...


End file.
